


Before You Know It

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's a little bossy, Blow Jobs, Henry loves would-you-rathers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Ronan doesn't want jizz on his linoleum, Side Sarchengsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TRK imaginings, featuring the Gangsey reunited, footsie at Nino's, and fooling around in the kitchen at the Barns. (Oh, and some feels.) Adam-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Know It

Spring had come to Henrietta and Gansey, Blue, and Henry had followed it. They had already spent the better part of a year running from winter and would be off to explore the northern part of the country after a week at home. The last few days of their visit coincided with the first part of Adam’s spring break. Going home to all of them felt good.

Ronan, without them, had embraced winter. Though summer at the Barns was magical, nothing could match the fireplace and chest of blankets in the living room of the farmhouse on a howling January day. What was more, Adam knew that Ronan had been nearly as busy as he had - planning, repairing, and building in anticipation of the farm’s first functional season after years of dormancy. He liked to go on in particular about the benefits and drawbacks of all the breeds of chicks he had mail ordered the week before. Adam smiled and listened and held nails while Ronan built a nursery for them in Declan’s old bedroom the first evening he was back.

“Gansey wants us on a hike tomorrow morning,” Ronan muttered as he whacked a two by four with his hammer. Adam wasn’t sure if he was accomplishing anything or if he just felt like whacking. Ronan had a special kinship with his hammer and was attached to it the way many people were attached to their cell phone or laptop.

“A hike,” Adam repeated. “What are we looking for?”

Ronan shrugged. “Nothing. I think he used the term ‘old time’s sake.’ You know, that kind of bullshit.”

The next day was clear and cool, but sunny enough that everyone was stripping off their first layer halfway up the mountainside. There was, Adam thought, a little magic about them by the time they reached the summit. It had to do with the look on Gansey’s face as he gazed out over the horizon and the butterflies that flitted around Blue’s head. It also had to do with the way that Henry fit seamlessly between them, as though he filled in a gap no one had known existed. If there was one thing Adam had gotten better at over the past year, it was being able to see magic in places where before he hadn’t even thought to look. 

Adam sometimes worried about Gansey - how could you return to relative normalcy after the end of a quest that had consumed your life for years? All of them were scarred from the events of the past years of their lives, but no one else had _died._ When he caught the way that Gansey looked at Blue and Henry, though, it was obvious that he had plenty left to live for. Perhaps more importantly, it was obvious that Adam wasn’t the only one looking out for him.

Opal was being babysat by the residents of Fox Way that weekend, who claimed that she needed to spend some time in civilization and among women. Ronan laughed and acted as though he was glad to be rid of her for a night, but when they had dropped her off he kept cutting in with instructions like “You need to make sure she goes to bed at nine, all right? She’ll be fussy as shit tomorrow if she doesn’t sleep.” Calla had rolled her eyes viciously and boosted Opal into her arms. Last time she stayed at Fox Way, Opal had learned the phrase “My body, my choice,” which she now shrieked regularly whenever Ronan tried to coax her into bathing. Adam was excited to see what she would learn next. Watching Ronan be stymied by someone one-fifth of his size never ceased to be amusing.

After the hike they had dinner at Nino’s, to Blue’s dismay. As she made polite conversation with one of her former bosses with Henry and Gansey attending, Adam felt something scrape against his calf below the table. He was sitting furthest in on the bench of the booth so that his good ear was pointed at everyone else. He looked up at Ronan, who was directly across from him. He wore an expression of practiced nonchalance. Then Adam felt a sharp blow to his shinbone that was unmistakably the toe of Ronan’s boot. Apparently he was playing footsie the only way he knew how, which was to say aggressively.

 _Ow,_ Adam mouthed across the table, and Ronan smirked. There was something alight in his expression that Adam thought had to do with the knowledge that they would have the house to themselves that night. They’d gotten each other off almost as an afterthought the night before, when they were laying together in Ronan’s rumpled bed and smelling of sawdust. So far, their reunions hadn’t been as sexually explosive as he had imagined they might be. This wasn’t a disappointment - if anything, Adam was glad they spent time talking and doing things together because he felt like he was still trying to get to know Ronan. He knew that he understood him in a deeper way than most people did, but he also knew there was a lot more to learn about being Ronan Lynch. Adam didn’t think this made it a bad thing that he was in a committed relationship with him - Ronan ran on reciprocity, so to know him necessitated him knowing you. There was simply no way to understand him more deeply without growing closer to him. Dangerous waters, Adam sometimes thought.

Even if he was somewhat shy about initiating sex with Adam, Adam had learned that Ronan was basically programmed to get off twice a day, once whenever he woke up and once at roughly nine PM with little variety. He wasn’t very shy about this when Adam was over. Adam knew he hadn’t had time to take care of himself that morning since Gansey had wanted them up so early to begin the hike. He had probably been on edge all day.

When the pizza came everyone shut up for a few minutes, too famished to waste time talking. As soon as the edge had been taken off their appetites, though, Henry piped up with one of the impossible would-you-rathers that he kept in inexhaustible supply.

“Adam. Would you rather eat a toenail sandwich or a vomit sandwich?” A chorus of groans sounded around the table. Henry put up a hand. “It’s your own toenails and vomit, to be clear.”

“Why me?” Adam asked, head tipped back.

“Because we’ve been stuck in a car with him for four months and we’re sick of them,” Blue said immediately. “And Lynch looks like he’s going to flip the table if he’s provoked.”

Adam glanced across the table. It was true that Ronan looked rather bothered. For once he didn’t respond to Blue’s jab. As Adam looked at him his eyes seemed to grow darker, and his foot brushed against Adam’s again. Adam suddenly felt far too warm to still be wearing his jacket.

“Uh…vomit,” he mumbled, realizing his response was being awaited by the rest of the table. “It’d go down easier.”

Henry flashed a smile that rivaled Gansey’s in its radiance. Adam wondered what happened when they smiled at each other. Could a regular human witness the event without experiencing adverse effects? He would have to ask Blue. “Bonus points for providing a rationale. Good man,” Henry crowed.

As they lounged in the booth, talking and laughing and nibbling on crusts, Ronan’s behavior went from distracting to downright inflammatory. He flicked his balled up straw wrapper at Adam, stole food off of his plate, and moved his drink to the other side of the table. It was all made worse by the fact that the others didn’t seem to notice a thing, leaving Adam to suffer in silence. He blinked at Ronan in annoyance, which only seemed to goad him to new heights of misbehavior.

When they finally slid out of the booth, exchanging hugs and promises to meet again soon, Adam was stewing. Night had fallen outside, and Ronan strolled out into the dark ahead of him, making for the BMW. When they got there he paused before getting into the driver’s seat and Adam took the easy opportunity to pin him against the door, fingers catching his wrist.

Ronan grinned wolfishly, his teeth gleaming in the dark. “What?” he asked, tone devilish.

Adam kissed him instead of responding, rough and with a lot of teeth. Ronan responded eagerly, hands grabbing at Adam’s back. After kissing him for a minute Adam broke away to mouth at the side of his neck, which he had learned was particularly sensitive. Ronan’s head tipped back, thudding dully against the roof of the BMW. He groaned aloud as Adam started using his teeth.

He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Adam’s fingers sneak into the back pocket of his jeans, where he’d noticed the outline of the keys to the BMW.

“By the way, I’m driving,” Adam murmured into Ronan’s ear.

“Like hell you-“ Ronan fell silent when Adam jingled the keys near the other side of his head. His head shot up, eyes narrowing. “Devious fucker.”

Adam grinned, taking care to keep the keys out of his reach. He missed driving when he was at school, but more importantly he missed pissing Ronan off.

While Adam slid the driver’s seat up a little and checked the mirrors, Ronan arranged himself on the passenger side. He was sprawled with his ass almost hanging off the seat, legs fallen apart carelessly. The fingers of one hand were provocatively close to the crotch of his jeans, and his eyes were fixed on Adam.

Adam glared ahead at the road, determined not to be affected. It was working okay until Ronan made a sound, the sort of needy little moan that Adam had only ever heard come out of him in the bedroom. Adam cut his eyes over to him, and saw that Ronan was staring deliberately back with a challenge in his eyes.

Adam licked his lips. ”Put your seatbelt on,” he said with some effort. Ronan scowled, clearly not getting the response he was looking for.

"Why? You're driving like a grandmother," he said. He pulled up his shirt to scratch idly at his hip.

They were on a straight stretch of road with no other cars in sight so Adam took the opportunity to bring the car to a stop that was a little more sudden than necessary. Predictably, Ronan slid right off of his seat and landed in a tangled heap against the dashboard.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Parrish," he snarled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Seatbelt," Adam said easily. To amuse himself he pressed the button for the BMW's hazards while he waited. "Or are you gonna try to distract me from down there on the floor?"

Ronan muttered but yanked violently on the belt and shoved it into place. "There. Happy?"

Adam shrugged and drove on. When they got to the Barns he took his time parking and fiddled with the radio before he got out. Ronan stalked purposefully into the house ahead of him.

When Adam followed him in five minutes later, Ronan was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard the water running in the downstairs shower and leaned against the kitchen counter to wait. The farmhouse never failed to amaze him when he came to visit. He couldn’t begin to count the number of unfamiliar objects that he could see in the kitchen alone, but the feeling of the place hadn’t changed a bit.

Even when they hadn’t known each other well, Ronan hadn’t been shy about nudity. There had been countless times when Adam had walked into Monmouth to find Ronan sprawled on the couch in nothing but boxer briefs or having a shirtless piss with the door to the bathroom wide open. At first Adam thought this had something to do with wanting to show off his expensive tattoo, but as he got to know Ronan he realized this was just another part of his indefatigable personality. The concept of casual nudity was rather strange to Adam, not in small part because he used to put so much effort into hiding certain parts of his bare skin when they were bruised. But Ronan treated clothing as a convenience - and if it wasn't convenient for him to get dressed, he simply wouldn't.

With this in mind Adam was at least a little prepared for Ronan to walk out of the bathroom completely naked, but it didn't keep him from staring. It appeared that he hadn't made much of an effort to dry himself off, and water clung to his abs and the hollow of his throat. Adam swallowed. Ronan walked up to him where he leaned on the counter, toweling himself off as he did. His expression was neutral but his eyes still flashed.

Adam nodded at the faint watery footprints he was leaving on the tile of the kitchen floor. "Is that really necessary?" he asked, but his voice had slipped a little lower than normal.

Ronan noticed this and grinned rather viciously. “Yeah.”

"Do you wanna let me know why you were such a pain at dinner?" Adam asked, voice lower still. 

Ronan shrugged. "Bored," he said.

Adam huffed a laugh. "Yeah. Sure." He reached out for Ronan's waist and pulled him closer. He knew that even if he was the naked one, Ronan almost never made the first move physically. "I think you were thinking about all the things I'm gonna do to you to help you remember your manners."

Ronan sneered. "Yeah? What are you gonna do?" He was already, Adam saw, trembling a little bit with anticipation behind his bravado. All the tension that had been building over the course of the evening was reaching a crescendo inside of him.

Adam paused for a moment to pretend to think. "Probably have you suck me off in the middle of the kitchen.”

Ronan scoffed. “How do you plan to get me to do that?”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “Don’t think I have to do anything. I think you really want to do that.” Then he kissed Ronan before he could say anything else. At the same time he slid his hands from his waist to his bare ass and squeezed.

“Gonna steal my keys again?” Ronan mumbled against his lips, breath catching.

“You’re not that hard to distract,” Adam replied.

They kissed until Ronan broke away and took a step back, looked down through his eyelashes at Adam, and got down on his knees. One of his hands braced flat on the cabinet behind Adam’s legs. 

Adam liked the way Ronan looked down there. He wasn’t the kind of guy who would develop a complex over being shorter than his boyfriend, but it was fun to have a spatial advantage on Ronan for once. He had only gotten a blow job from one other person in his life - Kirstie McCauley, his distant neighbor across the park - so he couldn’t say he had much of a comparative background. But he couldn’t imagine anyone getting a blow job from Ronan Lynch and rating the experience as anything less than extremely satisfactory. He was a natural.

Ronan had unbuttoned Adam’s jeans and was rubbing his face against Adam’s erection through his boxers. He definitely savored the process more than Kirstie McCauley had. Ronan’s breath was warm and uneven against the skin of Adam’s thigh. He glanced down and noticed Ronan’s shoulder shifting up and down as he rubbed his own cock.

“Ronan,” he said, piercing the silence of the kitchen. “Don’t touch yourself yet.” He hadn’t necessarily planned on saying that and he half expected Ronan to mouth off at him. He stopped moving immediately, though, and a shiver went through Adam. He thought distantly about asking Ronan to grow his hair out. He knew that he would like having it pulled.

He gazed up at Adam for a moment as though asking permission - he always did. Adam put a hand on the back of his head and pushed his face back into the front of his boxers. Ronan released a shuddering sigh and his eyes fluttered closed. Adam hadn’t imagined when he first met Ronan that anything about him could flutter, but it happened on a surprisingly regular basis.

“Go ahead,” Adam said. One of Ronan’s hands came to the waistband of Adam’s boxers, dragging them down. The other hand remained on the floor, keeping his balance. He pressed his lips, open mouthed, to the base of Adam’s cock and Adam groaned softly.

“Don’t be a tease,” he mumbled. Ronan looked up at him reproachfully, but immediately took Adam in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Adam hissed, throwing his head back. This sort of thing was still rather new for both of them, so the act felt as thrillingly forbidden as it did physically pleasurable. For a moment Adam marveled at his seventeen year old self, how he’d been afraid to even let himself fantasize about being with Ronan because he had reasoned things out and reason had dictated that things wouldn’t work. Another thing that Adam had gotten better at over the past year was realizing that his reason and caution, for as far as they had gotten him in life, occasionally had to be questioned. He no longer allowed them to rule him with iron fists.

Ronan flicked his tongue hard against the vein that ran along the underside of Adam’s cock, and he stopped introspecting to concentrate on keeping his hips still. He could hear the sharp sounds coming from his own lips, half formed curses and choked versions of Ronan’s name. He was taking Adam deeper now, lips stretched, bobbing his head. Adam moved a hand to his jaw, feeling. The pleasure washing through him made his eyelids heavy, but he kept them open, not wanting to miss a thing.

“God,” he said a minute later, forcing coherent words out, “Ronan, I’m gonna-“

Ronan hummed a little and did another acrobatic thing with his tongue. Adam moaned brokenly and came, hips stuttering a little. Ronan barely flinched. Adam noticed his throat bobbing as he swallowed, and couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping a little.

Slowly, he put himself away and slid down the cabinet so that he was sitting on the floor. The room was so silent that he found himself tipping his hearing ear out, sure he must be missing something. Then he realized Ronan was holding his breath.

Adam brought his hand to Ronan’s face, dragged a thumb across his cheekbone. “Go ahead,” he said softly.

Ronan let out a great, shuddering sigh. His long fingers twitched minutely as he brought them to his cock. Adam watched, intent, staring at the fan of his eyelashes and the curve of his hunched back. He came with a broken moan, face turned into the palm of Adam’s hand. For a while they just sat there, on the floor, breathing.

“That was intense,” Adam remarked after a minute.

Ronan laughed shakily. It was his way of saying the same thing. He sat back on his heels. “God damn it,” he said. His voice was gravelly. “Fucking - jizz all over the linoleum.” He groaned as he stood up, joints clicking in his legs. 

“Bed?” Adam asked, still on the floor.

“Yeah,” Ronan said, ripping more paper towels than necessary off the roll on the counter and wiping off his hand. “ _Please_ tell me we don’t have to get up at the ass crack of dawn again tomorrow.”

*

“I don’t want you to leave again,” Ronan mumbled later, laying on his front in bed. He still hadn’t put any clothes on but he’d pulled the sheet up around his waist. The dark mass of his tattoo was softened in the low light of his bedroom. “I mean, I do. I want you to ace all your finals and stuff. But,” he twisted his face off of the pillow to look at Adam, “it’s harder to build shit alone.”

Adam smiled and stayed quiet for a second as he mentally filed that away, not wanting to forget it. “Be back before you know it,” he said, fingers tracing up Ronan’s spine. “Really. Only like a month to go.” He knew from prior experience that Ronan would mope for a few days after he left, and then he would become rapt with a new project and mostly forget about Adam related angst.

Ronan sighed huffily and shoved his head into Adam’s lap, like he often did when they were sitting together. The first time had surprised Adam and he slowly realized that this was Ronan’s wordless was of requesting touch. So Adam rubbed his shoulders and stroked a finger over his eyebrow and thumbed over his close hair. 

“You know, I’d play with your hair, too,” Adam murmured in the dim light. “If you decided to grow it.” ( _Decided _, he knew, was the most important word of this sentence.)__

__Ronan sneered but Adam could see him weighing the decision in his head. “Maybe,” he said finally. “If you come back in the summer.” He was trying hard to sound casual but Adam could hear the disguised anxiety buried in his tone._ _

__Adam snorted. “Like I’d be anywhere else.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> idk. thanks for reading, I love reading comments so let me know your thoughts!! I spent some time on this so I'm very open to constructive criticism too. adam is...challenging for me to write, probably because his personality is subtler compared to ronan's, so feel free to let me know whether you thought he came across in character.


End file.
